custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vamprah
Vamprah was the Makuta of Odina and a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Biography Vamprah was created by Mata Nui alongside the other Makuta from a greenish-black liquid on an island in one the Southern Chains of the Matoran Universe. Alongside the rest of his species, he became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization tasked with maintaining order and carrying out the will of Mata Nui. Vamprah was responsible for the creation of several Rahi breeds to populate the Matoran Universe during this early period, often creating more territorial but less prominent Rahi breeds, such as the Fader Bull. Most notably, Vamprah was known to have created the Takea species in a collaborative effort with Makuta Kojol, who specialized in the field of marine Rahi. Displaying some talent in the area, Vamprah never fully committed to the role of Rahi Creator, however, possessing more interest in other disciplines. After the Matoran Civil War, Vamprah was assigned to supervise the island of Odina by Makuta Miserix, who felt he was the least likely Makuta to interfere in the delicate affairs of the fledgling Dark Hunter organization. When Teridax demanded a Convocation to be held on Destral in order to reveal his plan and take over the Brotherhood, Vamprah was one of the first Makuta to side with Teridax. With Miserix supposedly executed by Krika and Spiriah, Vamprah offered tactical support to Icarax and Gorast, who assumed responsibility for hunting down and eliminating his remaining followers, hanging their Kanohi in the Convocation Chamber as trophies. Like all other Makuta, Vamprah's Antidermis evolved to a gaseous virus-like state where he no longer required sleep or sustenance. Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to Destral to modify the Makuta's armor to accommodate this evolution. Around this point, several Makuta were known to have been assigned Toa Hagah teams to act as protective details. While he did not have his own Toa Hagah team, Vamprah often fraternized with Toa Bomonga, teaching the Toa various hunting techniques and appreciating the stoic and silent nature of Teridax's bodyguard. As such, Bomonga was one of the few beings in the Matoran Universe to whom Vamprah would communicate with verbally, having earned the Makuta's respect. Following Makuta Teridax's public disavowal of the Toa Hagah as Brotherhood operatives and the theft of the Avohkii by Bomonga's team, Vamprah became deeply conflicted about the nature of his relationship with the Toa of Earth. Great Cataclysm 1000 years ago, the Brotherhood of Makuta would finally set in motion Teridax's Grand Plan, with Makuta simultaneously launching an unexpected assault upon the processors of the Matoran Universe, disabling Mata Nui and causing the Great Spirit Robot to crash on Aqua Magna. With Mata Nui now distinctly absent and the Matoran Universe debilitated by Makuta Teridax's efforts, the Brotherhood revealed itself as a decidedly malevolent organization making a bid for universal domination. During the Dark Times, Vamprah would come to make a string of provocative assaults across the Southern Matoran Universe, hunting Toa and acquiring high-value artifacts for Makuta Teridax, who had come to station himself on the island of Mata Nui. As such, Vamprah built a reputation for himself as one of Teridax's most reliable warriors. Invasion of Karda Nui Following his apparent death in the Mangaia lair, Teridax was able to advance his plan without the interference of the Toa Nuva, issuing Vamprah and several of his surviving Makuta lieutenants a series of tasks to complete in the Universe Core. Charged principally with opposing the Toa Nuva as they journeyed to the Codrex, Vamprah accompanied Antroz, Chirox, Bitil, Gorast, Krika, and Mutran to Karda Nui. Aware that Matoran of Light residing in the Universe Core were statistically more likely to become Toa, however, Vamprah, Antroz and Chirox notably besieged Karda Nui for three consecutive days, bombarding the Stalactite Villages with Shadow Leeches and transforming droves of villagers into Shadow Matoran. During this time, Krika, Gorast and Bitil ventured down to the depths of the Swamp of Secrets whilst Mutran began working on a Shadow Leech Factory in the skies of Karda Nui, allowing Vamprah to concern himself primarily with subjugating the Av-Matoran populace by transforming them into Shadow Matoran. The Makuta of Odina was known to have used his Kanohi Avsa to drain the light from an Av-Matoran named Radiak during this time. Blinded by Toa Matoro's use of the Kanohi Ignika, however, Vamprah, Antroz and Chirox were forced to rely upon the sight of their Shadow Matoran servants. Commissioning Gavla, a former Av-Matoran outcast, as his mount, Vamprah shared a psycho-visual bond with the Shadow Matoran. Despite this, however, Vamprah was severely weakened by the encounter. Following the arrival of the Toa Nuva, however, the Makuta were repelled from the skies of Karda Nui and forced to regroup. With Toa Kopaka, Pohatu and Lewa remaining in Karda Nui while Tahu, Gali and Onua ventured to the Swamp of Secrets below, Vamprah and his cohorts came to revise their strategy, now accounting for the presence of the Toa. Despite their constant raids of the Matoran settlement, however, the Makuta soon had the location of the Shadow Leech Hive compromised after Kirop mistakenly led the Toa there. With Toa Kopaka defeating Mutran, Vamprah was forced to come to the aid of his fellow Makuta, overwhelming the Toa with the combined might of Antroz and Chirox, rendering them unconscious through a series of mental assaults. Holding the Av-Matoran captive alongside Chirox, Vamprah soon found his prisoners freed by Toa Pohatu, who used his Kakama Nuva to phase through the walls of the Shadow Leech Hive and escape with the Matoran. Reinstating Kirop as his mount, Vamprah and his cohorts once again took to the skies, with Makuta Icarax arriving in the Universe Core to supersede command over the operation. With the Kanohi Ignika conjuring itself a body and fighting alongside the Toa Nuva, however, Vamprah witnessed Icarax endeavoring to destroy the mysterious new Toa and claim the mask for himself, thus evening the playing field. In his hubris, however, Icarax failed to take precautions and engaged Toa Ignika alone, allowing his opponent to use his Elemental Life Powers to undo his evolution. Reduced to a biomechanical form and sporting armor incapable of containing his organic form, Icarax beat a retreat once Toa Ignika moved to regroup with the Toa Nuva. With Icarax incapable of continuing the battle, Vamprah and his fellow Makuta were forced to descend to the Swamp of Secrets, pursued by the Toa. Reunited with Krika, Bitil and Gorast, Vamprah and his fellow Makuta engaged the Toa Nuva. Targeting Toa Tahu and pinning the Toa in close proximity to the mutagenic swamp water, Vamprah attempted to strike the Toa of Fire with a Tridax Pod but was ultimately unable to prevent the Toa from entering the Codrex and instead busied himself bringing down the defensive force field. While Teridax had ordered his lieutenants to allow the Toa Nuva to complete their destiny by awakening Mata Nui, Icarax soon made clear his intentions to destroy the Toa and rebel against Teridax, believing that Mata Nui would destroy the Makuta for their rebellion if he awakened, convincing Krika to phase through the force field and deactivate it. Before Icarax could destroy the Codrex with his Gravity powers, however, he was halted by Vamprah, Mutran and Gorast, who remained committed to Teridax's scheme. Falling victim to a mental assault from Mutran, Icarax attempted to teleport inside the Codrex to face the Toa himself, only for Gorast to use her Kanohi Felnas to disrupt his Teleportation. Blasted by one of Vamprah's Shadow bolts, Icarax was teleported on a molecular level, distributing his atoms across the Universe Core and killing him in the process. With Krika similarly being dispatched by Gorast after developing a conscience and attempting to convince his fellow Makuta to abandon Teridax's scheme, Vamprah stood witness to the deaths of both Makuta. With Gali convincing Toa Ignika to sacrifice his new form in order to reactivate the Codrex and awaken Mata Nui, the Toa Nuva regrouped and beat a hasty retreat aboard the battle vehicles. Unbeknownst to the Makuta, however, this action once again triggered the Energy Storms within the Universe Core. With Gali convincing Toa Ignika to sacrifice his new form in order to reactivate the Codrex and awaken Mata Nui, the Toa Nuva regrouped and beat a hasty retreat aboard the battle vehicles. Unbeknownst to the Makuta, however, this action once again triggered the Energy Storms within the Universe Core. Faced with the dawning realization that Teridax intended for the Energy Storms to purge the remaining Makuta lieutenants, Vamprah deserted his post and attempted to flee the Universe Core, confident that escaping Karda Nui would earn him respect in the eyes of Teridax and legitimizing him as the worthiest lieutenant. With the intense electrical charge disrupting his Teleportation capabilities, however, Vamprah was unable to escape the Energy Storm owing to his blindness and was swiftly incinerated. Abilities and Traits Vamprah was the Brotherhood of Makuta's most skilled hunter, rarely speaking and communicating through telepathy when prompted. Widely regarded as sadistic, Vamprah often acted in the interests of his own self-preservation. acting as his mount.]] As a Makuta, Vamprah possessed powerful elemental Shadow powers, abilities which after many centuries of use, he had fully mastered. He could even use his Shadow powers to heal others, should he feel it necessary. He also possessed shape-shifting abilities, Kraata production, great strength, and the forty-two Kraata powers. Tools and Masks For the majority of his life, Vamprah wore a Kanohi Avsa, Great Mask of Hunger, a Kanohi that enabled him to drain a target of positive emotions, energy, or inner light over a prolonged distance. Sporting a wide arsenal of Protosteel weaponry over the centuries, Vamprah armed himself principally with his Hook Blades, which served as both defensive and offensive tools capable of channeling his Shadow powers. Prior to the Invasion of Karda Nui, Vamprah notably equipped himself with a Tridax Pod and shapeshifted into a bat-like form. Known Forms Appearances To Be Added Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Shadow